


Sand in Your Hair and Stars in Your Eyes

by Lackyducks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Because it's the Willemses, Bonfires, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Multi, Sandcastle Building, Swimming, Two Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach with the Killemses trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand in Your Hair and Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anonymous user on tumblr! Full prompt can be found here:   
> http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148586235402/your-ot-goes-to-the-beach-who-wears-so-much

“Adam, Adam I cannot believe you.” Elyse is laughing, giggling as she circles Adam to take him in. She pokes at his skin, the sunscreen coming off in such a huge chunk that she almost cackles in pure glee as Adam pouts. He crosses his arms and then cringes as they stick uncomfortably.

“I burn. You know what you do when you burn, Elyse? You wear sunscreen.” Elyse just laughs more, pulls Adam into a side hug. He simply goes with her, falling slightly to her level as he does. 

“I’d be surprised if the sun could even get past this thick wall of protection.” She pokes at him again, on his shoulder this time and her body has twisted away so she can reach it. Then her eyes meet his, squinted by her smile and so full of joy. Until she pulls away and the cream sticks to her. She whines, tugss at her swimming costume, the white stained fully down the side of it. It’s at this time that James appears, arms stretching above his head and his fucking abs in full swing. God, Adam hates him.

“You know, they consider it rude to be covered in cum in public.” He comments and Adam rolls his eyes and Elyse reaches over to hit him. He jumps back, laughing as she misses so she instead reaches out, clings to him and wipes the sunscreen off onto his chest. He’s squeaking, trying to pull her off him whilst Adam watches, pulling out his phone. Then Elyse is pulling Adam into James and he barely manages to juggle his phone without dropping it. James almost screams before Elyse covers his mouth.

“We’re in public James, god.” She teases, and that’s very true. They’re currently standing outside the public toilets, the beach ahead of them stretching out as far as the eye can see. The water twinkles, the sounds of joy and laughter fill the air. Children run past, build sandcastles, fly kites. Anywhere you look somebody is eating ice cream. It’s a perfect scene for a perfect summer day.

They finally break, mostly because Adam was getting conscious about people beginning to notice them. He hates that he still isn’t fully comfortable but he’s getting better. He hopes. Elyse claps her hands together, grinning.

“So, pale and tan, what are we doing first?” She asks and both James and Adam make almost identical noises of upset. She laughs at them both, patting their shoulders, “Adam, you look like a vampire and James, you are at a beach, you don’t need a fake tan. You look fine without it.” James scoffs whilst Adam gives a tired smile. He shakes his head and James turns to him, motions frantically towards Elyse as if Adam could understand his message through gesture alone.

“Adam, you should be angry! Rebel! Fight her!” James encourages, a true devil on Adam’s shoulder.

“Oh no, Elyse, you’ve insulted my honour. How awful. I may never recover.” He deadpans, staring at James straight in the face as he does. He hears Elyse’s laugh as he watches James’ pain at being betrayed by both partners. Elyse finally takes control of the situation, grabbing James and their cooler and pulling them to the pastel sands. Adam is holding their umbrella because, by the rules, if he wants it, he carries it. So he has to carry it  _ no Adam fuck off. _ James carries the umbrella half the way.

They settle down on the beach, Adam hidden away under the umbrella with the drinks, simply sat on his phone as he watches the other two. The Willemses have set to making a sandcastle, and he’s not quite sure how it’s going. If they meant to create a hill of sand then, well, it’s going perfectly. Adam's on his phone, taking way too many pictures than is probably necessary. The sight of the two, though, laughing and smiling as James runs to get more damp sand to hold it together, it isn't something he wants to forget. And occasionally they’ll turn to him, ask how it looks and there’s such a joy in their eyes that it warms him better than the heat of the sun.

“No, you have to put a shell at the top of a sandcastle,” Elyse states, holding out the scallop she found earlier. James shakes his head, he has a collection of stones beside him and seems unable to believe Elyse has a different opinion to him.

“You decorate it with stone and shells! You don’t just put one thing on it!” He argues, gesturing to the collection. Adam watches amusedly as it continues. The arguments sound both nonsensical and also valid. He’s not sure how that works. James finally turns to him, pulling himself up to rest on Adam’s legs. Adam raises an eyebrow, lowers his phone.

“Adam,” James says.

“James,” Adam replies. 

“Elyse!” She adds, scooting over so she can join the two. Adam rolls his eyes at her and she returns with the most innocent look she can muster. 

James clears his throat, “Adam. What do you do with sandcastles?” 

Adam shrugs, reaches to open the cooler, “Destroy them.” Both of his partners leap forward, looking oh so hurt at Adam’s suggestion. He laughs to himself, pulls out what he was looking for, “I have a flag.” He says, holding it out. Elyse’s eyes widen, and she snatches it, almost falls over in her rush to reach the castle (she’s doing so on her knees.) She sticks it into the sand, patting it back firm around it.

“Ta-da!” She holds her hands out to the sandcastle and Adam smiles.

“It looks perfect.” He nods. James flops in front of her, hold his arms up.

“So do I.” He grins. Elyse lifts herself, sits on top of him. “No!”

“My beach now,” Elyse mutters to herself, grinning widely. Adam looks at the two, raises his phone and takes a picture. Then, James is shifting, rolling onto his back. Elyse squeaks, falling back with her legs over his chest. Adam laughs.

It’s later, and with much persistence (entirely towards Adam) that they’ve all been in the water. Their hair is dripping, Elyse got Adam to throw James into the waves. Every time something touched Elyse’s leg she’d squeal, and eventually climbed on James’ back and refused to get off. James dove underwater with her and she refused to talk to him afterward. Until James kissed her and she used the opportunity to dunk him herself. After that was ice creams, each of them eating more of each other’s than their own, joking with one another as they drip dried in the warm sun. The sky changes, darkening above them, as Elyse kisses Adam to get the last taste of ice cream. They’re laughing, lying in the sand (and totally did not try to bury Adam in it when he fell asleep) and the world is beautiful.

“James, can you get the stuff from the car?” Elyse is looking up at him, cuddled between the two and the sky is filled with the most beautiful oranges and pinks, they reflect off the clouds, look like a dream. “Please?” She adds. James rolls his eyes but he goes. Elyse and Adam lie together in the meantime, quiet breaths to the sound of the emptying beach. A few people still wander it, groups together, people alone. Someone stands at the ocean edge, camera held up as they keep the sunset to treasure. James returns and the mission is on to set up their bonfire before it gets too cold, too brisk. It’s still accented by the same joy, the same togetherness that has yet to leave anything they do. Elyse takes a selfie of them all when it’s close to completion, her smile lighting up the photo more than the setting sun. It’s a small bonfire, they couldn’t find too much wood to burn and they use paper too but it’s perfect for them.

Elyse gets to light it and it’s something she takes very seriously. She nurtures the fire like a child until she’s positive it’s taken a proper hold. Then she sits straight back into James’ waiting lap, stretching out and placing her hand around Adam’s leg. It’s a strange thing, how the flames reflect against the colours of each of their eyes. All of them different despite the flames being the same. Elyse reaches back, picks up some of the small packets behind her. Three: one for her, Adam and James. 

“Three two one!” James exclaims, quickly, throwing his packet and the other two scramble to throw theirs as well. They sit back, watch as the fire blazes with new colours - with blues and greens and purples and reds and they laugh, watching the now coloured flames.

“Fits our agenda better.” Elyse nods to herself at her joke, even as James cracks up and Adam chuckles. She raises her hands up, feeling the warmth of the flames. “Shame we can’t toast marshmallows, though.” James holds his hand up, then reaches back to retrieve their packet of extra large marshmallows as Elyse laughs.

“Adam, open up, c’mon!” James encourages, poking the marshmallow at Adam’s closed lips. Adam glares at him, the effect lessened with the fluff of pink at his mouth. Elyse smirks, leans over just so she can pat Adam’s head affectionately. For all of two seconds, Adam is happily leaning back into it and then Elyse talks again.

“We both know you can fit two dicks in there, baby boy.” She smiles, and Adam chokes, barely manages to splutter out her name before James shoves a marshmallow into his mouth.

“Perfect,” James comments and then pops one into his own.

The three of them would be a baby boomer’s nightmare with the amount of the pictures they take, pictures of the fire, of themselves, of each other, of that one creepy seagull that stared at them for five minutes before stealing a marshmallow. That was an interesting series of posts, at least. As the sky finally loses the last orange, they flop onto the sand, all of them next to each other, breathing the same air and thinking the same thoughts. Elyse holds her hand up, not for any reason really. Adam does the same, holds his up and hooks it into Elyse’s.

“Aw, I’m third wheeling?” James asks and Adam shakes his head lovingly, holds his other hand up so James can hold that. “Perfect.” Elyse laughs, twisting her head into Adam’s shoulder. Her breath is warm on his neck and he can feel her smile. He can hear James’, the way his laughter travels in the breeze as the fire lights the ground around them. It may not be stereotypical but, it’s them in its own special way. And after such a long day of activity, of just pure, unrestrained fun, there’s nothing better than to lie down between the two people Adam loves most - like there’s no place in the world he’d rather be. 

(And the truth is, there isn’t.)


End file.
